Jasper the babysitter
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Jasper has to baby sit Nessie but he's not quite sure on what to do how will he handle this? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Jasper was sitting on the couch wacthing the news, he had to babysit Renesmee tonight and wasn't quite sure what to do. Then Renesmee came in the livening room with a board expression on her face.

"Uncle Jazz, I'm board" she pouted.

_Board….what am I suppose to do? I know sheds two but she's not like most two year olds…..damn what should we do? _Jasper thought nervously.

"Um come sit up here with me then" Jasper smiled.

Renesmee nodded and pulled herself up onto his lap. As they sat there they started to watch the news then Renesmee grew tired of the annoying man's voice on TV and turned to look at Jasper. Then she caught the sight of one of his many battle scars.

"Uncle Jazz" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" she asked as she lightly traced over the scar on his neck.

"Battle scar" Jasper said.

"Battle scar? You mean you're a big tuff warrior?" Renesmee asked as her eyes twinkled.

"I guess you can say that" Jasper smirked.

"That means your stronger than Uncle Emmy!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Yes" Jasper smiled obviously liking all the attention he's getting.

"Wow I never knew my Uncle was a warrior! That's so cool!" she squealed.

"Uncle Jazz…..can you read me your warrior story?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure Darlin" Jasper smiled as he started telling her about the Civil War and about how he was turned.

Then Renesmee's stomach growled interrupting his story.

_Food….oh yes….I forgot she's half human…._Jasper thought as he looked down at his adorable niece.

"Uncle Jazz I'm hungry" she frowned.

"Oh ok I'll make you something then" Jasper said as he put her down and walked over to the kitchen.

Once he got in the kitchen he froze and looked around confused. Then he turned back to Renesmee who was looking at him curiously.

"Um what do you want to eat?" he asked. _Please say cereal, please say cereal!_ he thought since he didn't know how to make anything else.

"Um…..Mac and Cheese!" she said happily.

"Mac and Cheese huh?….ummm how about cake? Chocolate cake?" he smiled as he pulled a box of cake mix from the cabinet. _This cant be so hard…._ he thought as he read the back of the box.

"Ok cake YUM!" she squealed.

"Do you um want to help me make it?" Jasper asked seeking any help available even if it is from a two year old….hey she's smarter than most adults how hard could it be.

"Me? Help you?" Renesmee asked shocked.

"Yes" Jasper smiled at her cute little shocked face.

"OK!" Renesmee grinned as she ran over to the kitchen.

After they were finished they didn't really get much done except both of them we covered in flower and Renesmee had chocolate all over her face. They didn't really make the cake they got to the mixing and Renesmee lost control and started eating it like that. _Why don't she got something in her stomach at least _Jasper thought as he washed her face off with a warm cloth.

"What are we going to do now?" she yawned.

"Well to me it looks like someone's tired" Jasper chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm not tired" she yawned again as she layed her head against his chest her eyes drooping slightly.

"Oh I think you are" Jasper laughed.

"Nope…." she sighed. "Uncle Jazz I don't want to go up to my room….can I stay in here with you until I fall asleep?" she asked with the cutesiest puppy dog face.

"Of course darlin" he grinned as he laid her on the couch and he laid next to her.

Then before he knew it she was asleep with her little butt in the air. Jasper had to suppress his laughter then he looked at her once more and frowned _I don't have the heart to wake her up to move her to her room….I'll just let her sleep here_ he thought as he continued to watch the news. Then later that evening everyone came home once they saw Jasper and Renesmee they all started to laugh.

"Edward I don't have the heart to wake her up….let's just let her sleep" Bella smiled.

"Ok" Edward smirked as they sat on the other couch next to Carlisle and Esme. Then Alice sat on the floor by Jasper's feet.

Then Renesmee started to stir in her sleep then Jasper felt that she was scared and immediately looked her way. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and frowned.

"Uncle Jazz" she whispered.

"What is it darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I have a nightmare" she sobbed as she clung to his chest tightly.

"Oh it's ok Renesmee….what happened" Jasper asked her patted her on the back.

"These monsters were comeing to get me!" she frowned.

"Aw I'm sorry Renesmee but your safe now….you can go back to sleep" Jasper smiled.

"No! if I go back to sleep the monsters will get me!" she frowned.

"No they wont…because I will fight them off" Jasper smirked.

"Promise?" Renesmee eyed her Uncle.

"I promise" Jasper smiled as Renesmee slowly started to close her eyes then within seconds she was asleep.

"Wow Jasper your good with kids" Bella laughed.

"Yes….I didn't know that I was" Jasper laughed.

"I knew" Alice smiled proudly.

"Really now, and how did you know?" Jasper asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Because I seen it" Alice smirked.

"Ah my darling little monster" Jasper smiled as he ran his free hand threw her jet black pixie like hair.

"You're a freak Alice" Edward joked.

Alice rolled her eyes then turned back to Jasper to look into his eyes deeply.

"You know what Jasper" Alice muttered.

"What?"

"We should have a kid of our own what do you think?" Alice smirked.

"Oh no….Renesmee is plenty for me….besides we can borrow her for the day if we want to play parents" Jasper laughed.

"You promise?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Promise what?" Jasper asked confused.

"We can take Renesmee out and pretend her parents? OHH that would be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Yes darlin I promise" Jasper smiled.

"Yay!" Alice cheered.


End file.
